Radio Days
Radio Days is episode four of season six on Full House. It originally aired on October 13, 1992. Opening Teaser Becky, Nicky, Alex, and Michelle are all in the living room, as Becky asks her youngest niece to watch the twins while she goes and gets them some more cookies. Michelle also wants some, but her aunt says she's already had dessert. While Becky heads into the kitchen, Michelle tries to play a game with the twins by having them identify their body parts, and one of them finally gets the knack. Summary Danny tells Jesse that KFLH 95.6 (radio station) is looking for a new afternoon disc jockey. It is a job that Jesse would love to have. At the TV station, Mr. Strowbridge sticks Joey with a co-host on The Ranger Joe Show, and his new co-host is Jungle Jenny, who is Mr. Strowbridge's wife. At the radio station, Jesse arrives to talk to program director Julie Hartman about the job, and just before Julie calls him into the broadcasting room, Joey shows up to support Jesse. Julie invites Joey into the broadcasting room along with Jesse, and Joey starts reeling off insulting jokes at Jesse. After Joey leaves, Julie hires Jesse to fill the vacant afternoon slot at the station, as long as Joey works as his partner. Jesse does not like that idea because he is angry at him for insulting him on the air. Joey is annoyed to no end by Jungle Jenny, so he decides that he does not want to be Ranger Joe anymore, and quits his job, leaving Jenny to take over the show. Joey and Jesse work things out and take the job at KFLH. Meanwhile, Stephanie's teacher assigns her to write a short story. Unable to come up with any original ideas, she chooses an argument between Steve Hale and D.J. as the inspiration for her story. When D.J. and Steve calm down and make up, Stephanie secretly interferes and heats things up again for the sake of her story. When Danny, D.J., and Steve catch on to what she is doing, Danny explains to her that she can't disrupt people's lives just to make her story more interesting. She apologizes to both D.J. and Steve, and they forgive her. Quotes is doing her homework in the kitchen as Michelle looks on. Michelle: You need any help? I'm good at homework. Stephanie: Sorry, Michelle. I'm writing a short story. You can't write, so you can't help. Michelle: I can write I's and T's (see Trivia). Stephanie: sarcastically Great story. 'It, it, it, it, it.' Michelle: Nobody ever lets me help. ---- [[Kimmy], and Steve arrive from school and walk into the kitchen.] D.J.: I can't believe you gave Kathy Santoni a ride home! Steve: Hey, she was loaded down with books. D.J.: Yeah, and six pounds of makeup! Kimmy: Ding! End of round six. So far, I've got this fight scored even. D.J.: Kathy is such a bimbo! She signed up for shop class ‘cause she thought it was taught at the mall! [And as D.J. and Steve head upstairs, that gives Stephanie an idea for her story.] Stephanie: Hmm...'The Young and the Jealous'. ---- and Steve are conversing inside her room, while Stephanie eavesdrops outside the door. D.J.: Do you think Kathy Santoni's hair is bouncier than mine? Steve: Deej, I told you, Kathy Santoni means nothing to me! D.J.: OK, I'm sorry. him Let's get back to the Taft-Hartley Act. Stephanie: and takes off her glasses 'The Young and the Jealous' just became the 'The Dull and the Boring'. heads downstairs. ---- D.J. and Steve are in the kitchen, Stephanie is the living room, working on her story. She slips a piece of paper in Steve's book and, hearing their presence looming, quickly hides in the alcove. A second later, they enter the living room to continue their homework. Steve: out the piece of paper in his book Hey, what's this? 'Dearest D.J., I'll never forget our kiss in the lunchroom on macaroni day. Love, Henry.'? up Who's Henry? D.J.: gets up I don't know a Henry. Steve: Then why'd you kiss him on macaroni day? writes continues to write. D.J.: I didn't kiss him on macaroni day, or fish stick day, or any day! [She reaches for the letter, but he crumples it up and puts it in his pocket.] Steve: Yeah, right! Where's my jacket? I'm outta here. heads upstairs. D.J.: Steve, wait! follows him. Steve: angrily How could you do this?! D.J.: I did not kiss him! Steve! Stephanie: This is pure gold. ---- Danny: Stephanie's story 'Just when their love affair seemed peachy, Cleve found a note of P.J.'s. It was from her macaroni-day lover, Henry. Fireworks started shooting out of Cleve's ears and nose.' Stephanie: How does it sound? Danny: Like Cleve needs a ]. ---- comes downstairs with his jacket on as D.J. follows him, trying desperately to explain. D.J.: Steve, somebody wrote me that note to get me in trouble. Steve: angrily I'll tell you who's in trouble: Your macaroni man, Henry. D.J.: Steve, I told you... [He tries to leave, and she tries to stop him.] Danny: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me. Did you say 'macaroni man, Henry'? You know what, you guys? You might wanna take a look at Steph's latest story it to them to read. D.J.: This is incredible! I don't believe this! Steve: Yeah! The same thing happened to us! ---- comes downstairs, as D.J. and Steve prepare to give him some big news. D.J.: Dad, we have to talk. Danny: That’s what dads are for. Stephanie: Well, this dad better sit down. pulls out a chair and he sits. She rolls up the placemat she had her milk glass on. Here, bite on this. takes it but doesn't bite on it. Steve: Mr. Tanner, sir... Dad... I wanna marry your daughter. Danny: the placemat aside What?! You've only known each other for three months! ... What took you so long, son? Aw. is stunned as he hugs Steve. D.J. Come here, sweetheart. Ohh her – then a 3-way hug. Stephanie: Dad, you can't be serious! Danny: Why not? It'd work out great. They could live right here with us. They could take your room, and Michelle could take D.J.'s room [and thus, both would get their old rooms back]. Stephanie: Where am I'' gonna sleep?! '''Danny': Oh, yeah. I forgot about you. We could put a bath mat in the laundry room. Stephanie: That's where Comet sleeps. Danny: Oh honey, that'd be great. You could keep each other warm. Stephanie: Dad, you can't do this to me. D.J.: Why not? It'd make a good ending to your story. Stephanie: her back to D.J., she slowly turns her head to her, smiling as her eyes widen My... story? a nervous chuckle You read my story? So, uh... what'd you think? Danny: We think you did a pretty rotten thing. Steph, you can't disrupt people's lives just to make your story more interesting. ---- Jesse: I'm not gonna work with some Bullwinkle brain. Joey: Dippity doo head. Jesse: Bullwinkle brain! Joey: Dippity doo head! Trivia *Episode title reference: Radio Days is a 1987 film directed by Woody Allen *Michelle tries to help Stephanie with her homework, saying she can write I's and T's—which she learned how just two episodes before in "The Long Goodbye" *Kleenex is a popular tissue box brand worldwide, which launched in 1924 Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes